Elise Fibel
Elise Fibel, real name Elisandra El Kel Alzano Noir, is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Elise is a young woman, who often gets mistaken for a child due to her short structure, with long, silver hair and beautiful, green eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, short, and somewhat voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "adorable." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made black-plated short-dress with short black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is black and is located on the left side of her neck. Elise's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Elise is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Erza Scarlet and Ares. Elise is described as being "mellow" by her voice actress. She displays a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but does not lack a humorous side, which is usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm. However, it is later revealed that she is just shy. Elise is a righteous person, respecting other people's lives regardless of whether they are Human or not. She strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial prejudice. Elise is shown to be an introvert. Although she reads books to distance herself from the discussion at hand, as the series continues, she is shown to be more facetious and friendly. Elise appears most conversant when discussing the history and plight of her people. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill; she's also willing to do something that someone else wouldn't do to accomplish such goals. Elise's past negatively influenced her personality, leading to moodiness, stubbornness, sleep deprivation and trust issues at times. However, she has a strong sense of righteousness. She sees her Shadow Clones as a prospect of her tendency to avoid conflict. Magic and Abilities Requip: The Ruler: Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Elise's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Ruler. * Dresses: Armor or clothing created by her power. Elise can change them into whatever shape, color, style, or appearance she wants. They seem to be extraordinarily durable. They are also all based off of different parts of her personality. ** Elohim Gibor (神威霊装・五番 (エロヒム・ギボール) , Shin'i Reisou: Goban): This dress resembles a goddess's robes from Japanese folklore, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, and black ribbons tied around a pair of horns. If hit with Fire magic, the damage is halved. The meaning of the dress is "God is Hero". ** Elohim (神威霊装・三番 (エロヒム), Shin'i Reisou: Sanban): This dress is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. ** El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban): She wears a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood. This dress resembles a white rabbit. As shown, this dress has enough defensive power to block a missile barrage. 'El' means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or'' "The mighty one'. ** '''Adonai Melek' (神威霊装・十番 （アドナイ・メレク）, Shin'i Reisou: Juuban): A dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Adonai Melek means "(The Jewish) God is a King" in Hebrew. ** Ehyeh (神威霊装・一番 （エヘイエー ）, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban): A dress that resembles a wedding dress. In this form, she wears a golden crown with a white veil attached to it. She has a white bow with a gem attached to her neck. Additionally, there are gold extensions attached to both her hips and forearms. The edges of her skirt fold together like flower petals, while the tips of her skirt are also gold in color. The meaning of this dress is "I Will Be" or "I Will Be What I Will Be." Before her capture, Elise's sole dream was to become a cute bride. Ehyeh directly reflects this aspect of her personality. According to the creator, she made it so because the idea of Elise in a wedding dress is "scary". ** Shaddai El Chai (神威霊装・九番 （シャダイ・エル・カイ) , Shin'i Reisou: Kyuuban): This dress is mainly yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She wears a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flowers and petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wears a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. 'Shaddai El Chai' means 'Almighty Living God'. ** Yod (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , Shin'i Reisou: Niiban): This dress takes on the appearance similar to that of a nun. This dress is an ink-colored semi-transparent fabric that completely displays her body line. The collar of her dress takes on the shape of a pen tip. She wears long black laced boots and a black veil that is attached to a pen and a feather duster. There is also a golden cross-connected to a beaded rope, surrounding the waist of the dress. The name of this dress, Yod, is the tenth letter of the Hebrew alphabet and the first in the Tetragrammaton. ** Yah (神威霊装・零番(ヤー), Shin'i Reisou: Reiban): A beautifully elaborate dress with flower ornaments around her bosom and in her hair. This dress is described to exude a radiance similar to the Northern Lights. Overall, this dress is based off the concept of a maternity dress. Yah means "Name of the God of Israel" in Hebrew. ** Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ), Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban): A lilac and white Armor Dress. The ends of her skirt, which are adorned with constellation patterns, are divided at the edge. Additionally, she wears transparent purple gloves that are also engraved with constellation patterns. Lastly, she wears high heel shoes that are attached to metallic greaves. These greaves resemble the leg armor used by medieval knights. Eloah means "Lord" in Hebrew. ** Adonai Tzabaoth (神威霊装・七番 （アドナイ・ツァバオト） , Shin'i Reisou: Nanaban): While donning this dress, she wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns all over it. A belt is hung at her waist, and some articles of cloth are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front. Overall, this dress resembles that of a flashy witch. 'Adonai Tzabaoth' means "''God of Hosts"(armies) and is also a phrase in biblical Hebrew which praises God. '''Sword Magic' (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Elise is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Elise is capable of using her swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. * Blumenblatt (天輪・ Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): While wearing the Yah Armor Dress, Elise requips a fair amount of swords, and then charges at the target, slicing them with the two in hand. As she rushes past, the requipped swords will follow, acting as a secondary strike. "Blumenblatt" is German for petal. * Circle Sword (天輪・ Tenrin : Sākuru Sōdo): Elise requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Swords". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Elise and then she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. * Trinity Sword (天輪・ Toriniti Sōdo): While wearing the Yah Armor Dress, Elise slashes the opponent in a delta formation. * Morning Star: Photon Slicer (明星・ Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): While wearing the Eloah Armor Dress, Elise brings her two sabers together lengthwise and points the tips at the target. She then fires an energy blast at said target. * Pentagram Sword (天輪・ Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): While donning the Yah Armor Dress, Elise slashes her swords in the shape of a pentagram at the target. * Fairy Burst (フェアリー・バースト Fearī Bāsuto): While wearing the Adonai Melek Armor Dress, Elise charges one sword with a large quantity of Magic Power and attacks the target with a powerful piercing attack. This attack was strong enough to break Erza Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, and shatter an entire island. * Galaxia Blade (ギャラクシア ブレイド Gyarakushia Bureido): While wearing the Eloah Armor dress, by pointing her sword towards the sky, Elise releases a huge pillar of light that covers an immensely large area, dispels every dark enchantment inside the area and turns the enemy that used it into a statue of stone. The spell was given to her by the Celestial Spirit King. * Meteor Blade (メテオブレイド Meteo Bureido): While wearing the Eloah Armor Dress, by pounding her sword towards the ground, a huge straight-linear explosion is created, that can cut through rock and water, covering an immensely large area. This spell was given to her by the Celestial Spirit King. Telekinesis: Elise is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Elise's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. (Unnamed) Shadow Clone Creation: Elise's most remarkable quality is her Shadow Clone Creation, which, as the name implies, allows her to create Shadow-clones. Elise can use these clones to distract, shield or hide herself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. It is unknown exactly how long a shadow copy can appear for or how far away from Elise they can exist. Elise uses Magic to give her clones additional abilities. Fire Clones are explosive, Earth Clones are more concrete defenses than normal clones, and Ice Clones are effective in trapping enemies, giving Elise the advantage in fights. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Elise possesses great mastery in swordsmanship. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Elise has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through Aria's presumably intangible Airspaces, and to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Elise possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. Enhanced Agility: Elise shows above-average agility, speed and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. She also exhibits a high level of skill when handling Gambol Shroud. She can slash away at opponents with startling speed and deflect incoming magic using her blade. Equipment Gambol Shroud: Gambol Shroud has three forms. When sheathed, the weapon is able to slice opponents in two with its cleaver-like cover. However, when unsheathed, it becomes even deadlier, and Elise is able to use both the blade and sheath in tandem against her opponents. She is also adept in using Gambol Shroud as a conduit for her Mana. Creating shock wave like attacks of varying intensities in conjunction with her swings, these attacks have been shown to be extremely effective and versatile. She also appears to be able to freely and quickly change the way she grips her weapon. She can fold the blade into a gun-blade which is attached to an extending ribbon, similar to the Japanese kusarigama or sickle-and-chain. Her technique with this form of Gambol Shroud is similar to Ares' with Broken Rose: she uses the recoil from the gun attached to her blade to increase the speed of her attacks and can slice multiple enemies with Gambol Shroud from the ground or in the air through a whirling attack. Additionally, she uses the momentum of the weapon on the ribbon as an anchor to maneuver herself in midair, and she can grapple other opponents or objects from medium range to bring them into melee distance. Though she is very talented at using Gambol Shroud offensively, it requires a lot of concentration, lowering her defensive capability and making her more susceptible to attacks overall. History The daughter of Ermiana El Kel Alzano and Albert Noir, both known for being incredible mages, the former of whom was immortal. However, in terrible guilt and shame for what would become of her daughter after learning of her fate, Ermiana abandoned her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village, feeling that anywhere away from her would be better. Elise remained in the village, and grew up there, alongside Erza, Kagura and Simon. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza saved Elise and both of them managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught for themselves as a result. They were enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. Elise was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, Millianna and, of course, Erza. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Elise," so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Fibel" after her beautiful silver hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Elise became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the nine-year-old Elise and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's masterminds to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, both Elise and Erza prepared to take the blame themselves, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Elise and Erza were the ones responsible and sent them to the disciplinary chamber, where they were tortured to the brink of death and lost both of their right eyes. Jellal rescued them, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Elise and Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Elise and Erza both watched in horror as their friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend both of them from another Mage's attack. In their rage, the children's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and they used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around them against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, they reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy they knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Elise and Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast them out of the tower by himself, only letting them live because they helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting them escape, Jellal told Elise and Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if they disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Elise and Erza made their way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She saw as Erza habitually began to wear armor while she acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw them crying by themselves and questioned why, they began to open up to their guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza and Elise to see Porlyusica, who gave them artificial eyes to replace the ones they lost. With her eye healed Elise shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Elise didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. When Mirajane first joined the guild, Elise tried to welcome the girl and commented that she had heard about her strength. However, the Take Over Mage left the building without speaking a word. As the years passed, Elise became more and more anti-social and spend most of her time reading. She watched as Erza became more and more strict but that never affected her in any way. In the year X780, Elise passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at thirteen years of age. Relationships Ermiana El Kel Alzano Elise's biological mother who is responsible for her abandonment in the back alleys of Rosemary Village. This caused a huge strain on their relation and made Elise tear her picture out of her pendant which she still wears despite the fact it keeps reminding her about her mother. When they meet each other again about 15 years later. Elise tries to avoid her and deny her true identity, because she still has conflicted feelings about her. One part of her can't forgive her for abandoning her, but she also still wants to call her mother and be with her again. Ermiana on the other hand loves her daughter very much, but hides it in front of the public, in fear of exposing her true identity. Even if she knows that she is well taken care of by Erza and the Fairy Tail guild, she still kept worrying about her and was relieved to see she has a happy life after meeting her again 15 years later. Erza Scarlet Elise and Erza have been best friends ever since Elise was abandoned in the back alleys of Rosemary Village about 15 years ago. They are very close friends who seem to be like sisters, as Elise affectionately gives Erza the nickname "Big Sister". She also jokes that Erza's her master and madam since she's just a humble freeloader, to which Erza scoffs at and tells her not to joke about it and that they are family. Trivia * Elise is a French name and a shortened variation of the name Elizabeth. It roughly translates from "pledged to God." * Noir means 'Black' in French, hinting at her outfit. * Fibel is a childish pronunciation of Bibel ("bible") and comes from Fibula, meaning Ancient Brooch. Quotes Elise * (To Ares, commenting on her optimism) "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." * "So... you want to know more about me." * "No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." * “With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am.” * “You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!” * (To Virion) “I knew you'd look better in a tie.” * “There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it.” * “I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself - an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!” * (To Virion) "Emphasis on dork." * “I want to believe you...” * “I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual - little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents, then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... very familiar. But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I will trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did.” * (To Jellal) “I'm not running.” * (To Jellal) “I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" * (To Virion, responding to his flirting mid-battle) “Ugh. Just shut up and fight.” * (To Virion) "Have you been following me?!" * "Who says I'm done fighting?" * (Elise, after Virion is wounded) "No, no, no, not again, please! Help! Somebody! Hold on, Virion, just hold on." * (To Virion) "Shut up! Do you think I like being alone? Every day... every day I think about them! Erza, Ares, Fairy Tail... they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving." * (To Virion) “My hero.” * (Elise, seeing the truth about Jellal) "At first I thought Jellal was "justice", then I thought he was "passion". But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was "spite". Not "hatred", not "rage", "spite". He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious." * "It's about time I saved my friends for once." * "Because we're trying to protect people?! In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?!" * (To Jellal) "You can try and make me regret coming here, Jellal, but honestly... I've got more important things to deal with." * (To Jellal) "Was it? This wasn't the first time humans have died on missions you led. How many more accidents are there going to be?" * (To Erza) "Hey, I'm not leaving. And if we ever see him again, I promise I'll be there. ... And I'll protect you." * (Telling Jellal to let go of the past and move on) "Let go of the past, Jellal. Do it for yourself." * “I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now.” * (To Jellal before Erza comes to her aid) "I'm not alone." * (To Jellal, about Erza) "She's not protecting me, Jellal. And I'm not protecting her. We're protecting each other.” * (To Jellal) “You know it's so much more than that.” * “I... I am not going to break my promise, I swear.” * (To Virion) "You showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend, even if they don't want to be. I was growing in guilt and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't give up on me." About Elise * "The entire time Elise was at the Tower of Heaven, she was afraid to open up to people. She tried to keep her past separated from us. She tried to protect us. Eventually, those walls she put up came down. And the moment they did, the one thing she was afraid of actually happened. The universe proved her right." ''—Erza Scarlet * ''"Because I run away too much.” —Elise Fibel * "She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older - that there is strength in forgiveness." —Erza Scarlet Category:Characters Category:Female Characters